helpimafishfandomcom-20200214-history
Fly
Fly is one of the main protagonists in "Help! I'm a fish". He is 13-years old and the oldest of the three children. He is Stella's big brother, and Chuck's cousin. When Aunt Anna fell asleep, Fly decided to get out and go fish. He brought Stella, who was still awake, and threatened Chuck that he would break the backup of his work if he doesn't come along. When they fished, they had to run from the tide, and then they met professor MacKrill. Few moments later, Fly wondered where Stella was. The three searched for her, but all Fly could find while looking was a starfish. When he prepared to throw it in the ocean, Chuck had just found out that the starfish in fact WAS Stella who had drunk the fish potion the professor had made. So Fly, Chuck and MacKrill hurried up and searched for her. But since the ocean was deep, and they couldn't see her, Fly decided that he would drink the potion too and keep looking underwater. Even though the professor said he would only have 48 hours to drink the antidote or he would be a fish forever, he still wanted to take that chance and find his sister, so he drank the potion, jumped out and turned into a californian flyfish. When he found Stella, he cheered her up by telling her that they were now fish and how cool that was. They met Chuck who looked for the antidote which was lost when the storm got worse. They found out that the evil fish Joe had the antidote and that it wouldn't be easy to get it back from him. Since he is the oldest of the children, he becomes the "leader" of the group. After escaping Joe, Fly decides to make an antiode on their own, since all ingredients are from the ocean. But as soon as they'd gotten the last ingredient, Joe arrived with his whole army, but was restrained by Shark after promising Fly his posisiton as commander. When the children tried to flee, Crab grabbed Fly and they had a short standoff, where Crab hurt fly badly and drank the antidote himself. Now dying, Fly didn't think they could make another antidote in time, thus not be able to get back home at all. In the end, he was "using his brain...for once" and pursued Joe. When he catched up to him, he asked Joe questions that required him to drink more and more of the antidote, and in the end he became to much human to breathe underwater anymore, thus drowning. Fly got back the antidote, but was thrown away before being able to take a sip (or so it seems), but later, he emerged from a water pipe, wounded but happy to see the others again. The next day, his broken leg had been bandaged, and he was playing on Chuck's computer. Appearance As human: Brown cap, brown hair, orange hoodie, brown jacket, blue jeans, red and white sneakers As fish: Brown and white skin, brown cap, yellow hairtip, dark-brown fins, pointy nose Allies Stella Chuck Anna Bill Lisa MacKrill Sasha Enemies Joe (deceased) Shark Crab (deceased) Joe's army Piranhas Likes Fishing Skateboarding Make fishhooks Being a fish (until he finds out he has 48 hours left to become human or he will stay fish forever) Dislikes Evil fish Giving up Stella or Chuck in trouble Chuck being a "know-it-all" Goal Become a human again within 48 hours Fate Becomes a human again in the end Status Living Afiliatons Good Category:Characters